


I'm slipping away- And it's okay

by thecrooktomyassasin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Heavy Angst, When Sara got shot, set in "Turncoat"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9640250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrooktomyassasin/pseuds/thecrooktomyassasin
Summary: She feels like she is dying; slowly coming closer to the people that she lost. And she thinks about the people that will lose her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, all right to the CW network.

As the bullet tore through her skin and inside her body, Sara thought that this was it.

_She was dying again._

Last time she died, she died in her sister’s arms, but she was alone. _Utterly and completely alone._

_Except now she wasn’t._

Mick was next to her; holding her close and trying to make sure that everything would be okay. _She knew better than that._

Though she did know that even though her whole team wasn’t there… _it was._ Every person was around her; every team member was next to her.

She felt empty and at the same time overwhelmed.

_Sara thought about Laurel tucking her in when she was a little girl._

_She thought of Oliver and Thea; helping her sell lemonade to buy a new bike and Tommy, who made her smile even when she thought nothing, could get better._

_She thought of the small canary that settled in that raft in Lian Yu._

_She thought of Nyssa and how she had loved her when she thought no one could; and she had loved the monster inside of her so much._

_She thought of her mother and father when they saw her for the first time since she came back from the League._

_She thought of Rip Hunter and how he gave her a purpose, and gave her a reason to live._

_She thought of her team;_

_Martin, the ever-kind man who tried to be there for her every way he could._

_Jax, the young boy who became a hero in front of her very eyes and she was grateful that she helped him with that in the slightest._

_Ray, the man who had so much kindness in his heart that it made her wonder how it was possible for him to smile through all that pain._

_Nate and Amaya, two people that she wished she had gotten to know better, and that deserved to find happiness through all the craziness that they lived with._

_Rip, who gave her a purpose, and gave her a reason to live, who was long gone now and she felt like she couldn’t live up to his legacy as a captain. She tried to, she tried. And she knew that the man who had shot her wasn’t really Rip; not the one she knew._

_Mick, whose fire that was inside of him was his light. And that man had so much light in him. More than he would ever know._

_And Leonard._

_The man who she failed over and over again. She wanted to save him, to keep him alive and safe._

_But that was all that he ever did since the first day they met. He saved her and saved her over and over again. From Savage, from Mick… from the darkness that wanted to consume her and from even herself._

_Leonard Snart was officially her bigger failure._

_And Laurel._

_Her big sister to who she didn’t even get to say goodbye to._

_Two people so far away now and two people that Sara felt right next to her._

_She took a deep breath; would it be her last?, and braced herself._

“I don’t want to leave them. Mom. Dad. Ollie. Thea. John. Felicity. My team.

I’m slipping away.

_Laurel..?_

_Leonard..?”_

She jumped up from the bed in the medbay with a broken cry.

“Leonard?”

And he just smiled.


End file.
